Naruto of The Dragons
by Ashoa
Summary: On his 9th Birthday, Naruto was saved by one of the most powerful ninja on Earth and gets trained by him. The Ninja world is going to get rocked by Ryu Hayabusa's newest student! Smart Naruto. NaruHina/RyuKasumi Pairing. Sasuke bashing! Rated T for now.
1. Naruto meets The Dragon

**(Hey everyone it's Aosha here, with my first fanfic! So let's not wait any longer!)**

"Hello," Everyone speaking

"**Hello,**" Kyuubi speaking

'Hello,' Everyone thinking

Naruto of the Dragons

Chapter 1

In a land in Japan, known as the 4 Great Shinobi Nations, there is a powerful village known as Konohagakure (lit. The Village Hidden in the Leaves). There lived a 9 year-old boy named Uzumaki Naruto. Now by first look, this boy will seem very unusual. I mean he has blond hair, blue eyes, very rare in Japan, close to nonexistent. And if you look very closely, you can find 3 whisker marks on both cheeks. I am not joking, he has WHISKER MARKS! He is an orphan who gets very mistreated. You would think this was very normal in a big place like this, but not if the villagers throw garbage and all types at crap at him, or actually forming mobs to kill him, like they are doing right now. They hate him so much that they even call him degrading names like "demon." Naruto keeps wondering why they do this and call him such a name.

What the boy doesn't know is that, 9 years ago, a powerful demon attacked his village, by the name of Kyuubi (or Nine Tailed Fox Demon). Well that he knows, including the fact that the hero of the village, the 4th Hokage, defeated the demon. What he didn't know was the fact that you can't really defeat the Kyuubi. The 4th knew this so he sealed the fox demon in a newborn baby. Unfortunately, that baby was the blond. And right now, he is wondering why the villagers are trying to kill him on what is supposed to be a happy occasion. It is October 10th, the day of the ninth anniversary festival of the 4th defeating the Kyuubi. It is also his birthday, not that anyone celebrates it. The 4th Hokage wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, not the Fox, but the villagers didn't see it that way. They were too narrow-minded. So much, in fact, they thought he was the demon itself, and not the jailer of the beast. But his fortune is about to change today.

The young ninja has come to be a messenger for his clan, to bring forth an alliance with Konoha. With one of the village's elite ANBU ninja as his guide, they made their way to Hokage Tower. On their way, they found villagers chasing Naruto. 'Oh no,' thought the ANBU ninja. 'The villagers are trying to kill Naruto again. Hokage-sama should really ban drinking on festivals.' Apparently, on this particular day the villagers, while not telling any of the younger generation of the demon in Naruto because of a law the Third Hokage passed, decide to attack Naruto. This was a result of drinking, you forget that laws are in place when you're drunk. "ANBU-san," said the ninja. "Why are they attacking this child." Because of the law and Naruto's problem is a SS-rank secret, the ANBU ninja cannot tell him. "I have no idea, but let me call my team and we can stop them." "No, if you do that, it might be too late. Let me take care of it. With that, the young ninja ran straight after the mob, and just in time too. Naruto tripped and the villagers were upon him. But before the first punch can be thrown, Naruto suddenly disappeared. The mob looked up to see him behind a masked ninja glaring at them. At first the mob thought it was a certain cyclops, but they then saw that the mask covered the entire head, not the jaw, and he wasn't wearing a headband over his right eye. "Oi, ninja," a drunk Chunin in the group said. "It won't do you any good to protect that boy! He's a demon! Let us put him out of his misery!" "You attack an defenseless child! The only demon I see is you!" exclaimed the ninja as he drew his sword from his back. Now before the ninja took out his weapon, the drunk mob thought there was something familiar about him. Now they knew. The sword's shape and detail, looked actually like a sword they saw in pictures, and they ninja himself. He was wearing a sleeveless black skintight battle suit, and protective arm gloves on his arms. On his mask, he had a decorative headpiece detailing his clan. That's when it hit them like a ton of bricks. "N-n-no w-way! T-t-that can't be the l-l-legendary Dragon Sword! The one same sword that put's the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist to shame!" "Then that means… No way! You can't be HAYABUSA RYU OF THE LEGENDARY DRAGON CLAN!" "Hayabusa Ryu, the same one who won the second Dead or Alive tournament! The sworn enemy of the Black Spider Clan? That Hayabusa Ryu?" The mob was panicking. Hayabusa Ryu is a very strong ninja indeed. Maybe stronger than the Leaf's own Legendary Sannin. The WORLD has heard of him. Naruto's eyes widened. He admired this man, for he saw the tournament at Iruka-sensei's house, one of the few besides the Hokage who didn't hate him. "I see my reputation precedes me," Ryu says, confirming their fears. The villagers knew they can't do anything. If Ryu Hayabusa wants to protect the "demon brat", then they better not cross him. "No way man," said the Jonin from earlier. "I will rather take living over killing the brat any day." The others agreed and left both the young Dragon ninja and blond Jinchuriki alone. Ryu turned to Naruto, sheathing his sword, and said, "Boy, what is you're name?" "U-u-uzumaki Naruto, H-h-hayabusa-san," replied Naruto, still awed that his idol is the same man who just saved him from certain death. 'Hmm…" thought Ryu. 'They called him "demon". Why is that? I have a sinking feeling.' "Naruto, how old are you?" "Nine, H-h-hayabusa-san," Naruto said, still not believing it. (Ironic, isn't it?) "Well Naruto-kun, come with me to Hokage Tower, I have a few things to speak with your Hokage," said Ryu. "Hai, H-h-hayabusa-san," said Naruto (Seriously, kid, Ryu Hayabusa saved you, get over it!) "And Naruto, you can drop the formalities," Ryu said. "Ryu fits just fine." "Hai, Hay- I mean, Ryu," conceded the boy as he followed Ryu. Ryu thought to himself, "Now I know this is not a mere coincidence. This boy must be the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. This means that the 4th Hokage didn't kill the demon as we were led to believe. Jinchuriki are very much hated in the Hidden Villages, well except in Kumo. I must speak to the Hokage about this boy.'

**(And that's the chapter! I'm excited that this may first fanfic. After reading fics for 2 years, I can now start writing them! Next Time: Naruto will learn the truth about his prisoner and Ryu will train him and teach his moves. Now if you saw the video in my profile, I said he will learn some of the moves in there, so I will tell them detail by detail in the story. I want to thank Gravenimage for his Ultimate Tournament story, from which I got the idea from. His story was the one and only Naruto/DOA crossover I read and it's quite good! I suggest you read it, but beware, it's a 50+ chapter story, and he writes a lot in each chapter, but it's good for character development. Please tell me what you think. Review this chapter! If you don't, you'll make Seto Kaiba happy, and each time he smiles, a puppy dies. Do you want that? Do you want the blood of all the puppies in the world on your hands? Then review! Oh and flames are welcome since I'm just gonna use them for my chimney!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed!

**(Hey guys, Aosha's back with Chapter 2 of Naruto of the Dragons! Before we start, Patriot-112 reviewed my last chapter and asked who was going to pair with Ryu. I pm'ed him and told him that in all honesty, I forgot to pair him with someone! After beating myself up for that stupidity, I decided to pair Ryu with Patriot's choice, Kasumi from the DOA series, after all I did say DOA characters will appear in the story. And there will be tension with Hayate and Ayane when they find out. Hopefully Naruto may change their minds and their hears. I know that Ryu's clan is called the Hayabusa Clan and he and his dad are the last of the Dragon ninja, but I just like the name dragon. I also want to apologize for not updating sooner, I wanted to update the next day after making the story, but I got distracted with a new anime series which will make a cameo in this story. What show? I will never in Author Notes! Just read, and you'll see. Onward to Chapter 2!) **

"Hello," everyone speaking

"**Hello**," Kyuubi/Other Bijus/Inner Sakura speaking

'Hello/**Hello**,' everyone and Kyuubi thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden or the series that makes a small cameo. They are own by Kishimoto Masashi, Team Ninja, and the authors of the series having the cameo. Those lucky, lucky SOBs….

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed! Ryu Takes a Student!

Naruto and Ryu followed the ANBU ninja to the office of the Sandaime Hokage. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, sat on behind his desk, reading an orange book. A closer look and you can see that he was blushing, and his nose was…bleeding? What is he reading? Is that? It is, that old pervert! So, yeah, he's reading Icha Icha Paradise! There was a knock at this door. Sarutobi quickly wiped his nose and hid the book before answering, "Come in." Entered Ryu, the ANBU ninja, and Naruto. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, wondering why Naruto was with Ryu. Hokage-sama, Hayabusa Ryu of the Dragon Clan, and Uzumaki Naruto. Hayabusa-san has just saved Naruto-kun from some drunk villagers, who formed a mob, from killing him, and insisted that Naruto-kun joined him to speak with you." With that, the Hokage thanked and dismissed the ANBU nin and the ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Ryu-san," began The Third. "I would like to thank you for saving Naruto-kun, and I believe that you have come to let sign the alliance treaty that both our councils negotiated on, am I right?" "Yes, Hokage-sama," replied Ryu. "But there's something I wanted to speak to you about first, but Naruto-kun must leave the room for a while." The Hokage and blond both raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm sure Naruto-kun doesn't mind, do you Naruto?" asked the Third. "No I don't mind, Ojiji-san," Naruto replied. "But call me when you're done." In all due retrospect, Naruto didn't really want to leave his idol and rescuer, but he obeyed anyway, and left the room. Now since it was the two of them, Ryu went down to business. "Hokage-sama, before you sign that treaty," began Ryu. "I want to tell you something I noticed. When I saved Naruto-kun, the villagers were calling him a name. The name was… 'Demon Brat'. He noticed the Hokage paled. 'Oh no,' thought the Sandaime. 'They didn't.' Ryu continued. "Anyone would dismiss what they said as drunken rambling. But I am not like anyone." He glared at Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, did the Yondaime Hokage really kill the Kyuubi as we, outside of Konoha, were led to believe? Do not lie to me. If you do or refuse to tell me, I will cancel the treaty, as heir of my clan, and take my business elsewhere." Sarutobi knew he was cornered. He needed to tell the truth. The village cannot afford to lose allies especially with Orochimaru going around. "Very well, Hayabusa-san," the Third conceded. "I will tell you the truth, but what I am about to tell you is a SS-rank secret. Not even Naruto is supposed to know." "I will not tell him," Ryu promised. "But he might find out himself one day."

"I know," said Sarutobi, as he began his tale. "You were right about the Yondaime not killing the Kyuubi on the night of the attack. He knew it was too strong. He used a jutsu to seal it instead. The cost of using the jutsu is that you must give up your own soul. He sealed half of the Fox's chakra in himself and the rest to a newborn baby, Naruto, his son." "His son?" asked Ryu. "You mean…" "Yes," answered Sarutobi. "Naruto is Namikaze Minato's son, making his full name Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki." "But, why?" asked Ryu. "Why his own son?" Sarutobi gave Ryu a quizzical look. "Would _you_ go around to people, saying "Hi, I need to borrow your child so he/she can be the vessel of the giant nine-tailed demon fox destroying our home right now?" Ryu sweat dropped at this. "No, I guess not," he answered sheepishly. The Hokage continued. "Minato-kun told me not to tell his son, until he is at least a chunin or he learns about the Fox himself. He also didn't want the children under or at least around Naruto's age to know about the Fox. I even made it so that anyone who does tell him or their children would be executed on the spot. He doesn't want anyone to know that he had a son either, because Iwa still bears a grudge against the Yellow Flash. If they knew that their enemy has a son, they will want to kill him to gain their revenge. If they didn't hate Minato, then the village would been kissing the ground he walks, and not kissing up to that spoiled Uchiha brat." Honestly, Sarutobi hated Uchiha Sasuke, because of his holier-than-thou attitude. If Naruto had better training to go along with his chakra reserves, including if he unlocks the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai, then Sasuke's ass would be handed to the blond. "How is his education here in Leaf?" asked Ryu. "In all honesty, Ryu-san," said the Third. "Not good. Many of the teachers refuse to teach him, for fear that he might use what he learns to kill them in his sleep! One man, however, is trying to teach him all he knows, Umino Iruka. He sees Naruto as a member of this village and not as the fox itself, and he has every right to hate him, like the villagers do, because he lost both parents that night. But he isn't narrow-minded like the villagers." Ryu thanked Kami that someone, besides the Hokage, didn't hate Naruto for what he has inside him. "However, Naruto is a bit lazy. He never passes any exams, he sleeps during history lessons. In fact he just failed the Academy graduation exam 2 times now. He'll rather pull a good prank." Ryu was not discouraged about that, for believe it or not he was like that Naruto's age for a small while. Then another thing happened to enter his mind at that moment. "What about his mother?" He asked. "Ah. What do you know of the Bloody Habanero?" "All I know was that she was a powerful kunoichi," Ryu replied. "Do you know her real name though?" Sarutobi asked. "Of course. It was Uzumaki Kushi-," faltered Ryu, eyes widening. Sarutobi smiled. "That's right, Uzumaki Kushina, the Bloody Habanero, is his mother." "What happened to her?" Ryu asked. Sarutobi's face darkened. " What do you know of Danzo, one of the elder's of the Council of Konoha?" Ryu answered: "My own council warned me about him and said that he can't be trusted." "They are right, Ryu-san," said Sarutobi. "On the day of the attack, one of his ROOT Foundation ninja, disguised as one of my own ANBU ninja told me that she died in childbirth, however, my pupil Jiraiya, of the Sannin, learned of the lie and told me the truth. Kushina survived the childbirth but was told by Danzo that her child died along with Minato. She left the village with a broken heart. Jiraiya is still out searching for her while going through his spy connection. And to tell you the truth, I fear that he might use everything in his power to use the Dragon Clan, the Mugen Tenshin clan and Naruto for his own evil agenda." At this Ryu's blood boiled. This Danzo is the lowest of the low. Now he realized that Naruto is not just in danger here if this abuse keeps coming and he's still poorly trained, but also in danger from Danzo if the bandaged man gets his way. "Then Hokage-sama, I have a request to ask of you." "What is it, Ryu-san?" asked Sarutobi. "Let me take Naruto on a 3 year training trip, as his instructor. He has not graduated as a genin yet, and with me as an instructor, his grades will be graded by me and I will send them to you detailing his progress each month. Under my teachings, he will a strong ninja and will pass the exams." Sarutobi shocked that Hayabusa Ryu wants to take Naruto as his student is like saying _Batman and Robin _almost ruined the Batman movie franchise. He was elated! "Of course, Ryu-san! Letting him learn from you would do him a lot of good! I don't mistrust Iruka's teachings, he can't do much with him."

"Since I have your permission as legal guardian, let's ask Naruto what he thinks," Ryu said. With that Sarutobi called Naruto back. Naruto was curious to why the Sandaime was smiling like a little kid in a candy store. "Naruto," began Sarutobi. "I have a question for you." "What's that Ojiji-san?" asked Naruto. "How would you like to learn from Ryu-san on a 3-year training trip with him?" asked Sarutobi. Naruto did what any boy his age did. He fainted. Both Dragon Sword master and Sandaime sweat dropped at this. "Hokage-sama, I think I should take that as a yes." Sarutobi nodded. "I believe so too."

(Time Skip)

After bringing the blond back to land of the conscious, Naruto accepted, rather loudly to be Ryu's student. Ryu told him to go straight home and pack everything he needs but not to much, just the necessary things, and to meet him at the front gates of the village early in the morning. He left and quickly pack all he needed(After all, ramen is a necessity). Naruto then went straight to bed. But as he fell asleep, he was pulled into his own subconscious. He found himself in a sewer-like place, and he felt a dark presence coming down the hall. He went to the hall to find the source and found himself in front of a giant cage with a big paper seal on it. "Where am I?" he asked. That's when he heard a voice coming from behind the cage, saying, "**Can't you tell your inside your own mind, kit**?" asked the voice. Naruto came a little closer. "Who said that? Who are you?" he asked. He felt scared but tried to put on a brave face. "**What, you don't know**?" the voice mocked. Now Naruto saw two huge blood-red slitted eyes staring at him, before light allowed him to see more clearly. Those eyes were connected to a huge fox creature with orange fur and 9 nines. "**Welcome, young jailer, to the lair of the King of all the Tailed Bijus, the Master of chaos and fear, the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko!**" exclaimed the Kyuubi. Naruto was shocked. "The Kyuubi?" he said. "No way! The 4th Hokage killed you!" The Kyuubi, upon hearing that, boomed with laughter. "**What?**" it said. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHO TOLD YOU THAT! THAT'S RICH!HAHAHAHA! LIKE YOU'RE BASTARD FATHER WOULD EVER KILL ME!**" What the fox said shocked Naruto again. "What?" he asked. "What did you say? My father?" By now the Kyuubi stopped laughing and looked at him. "**Wow**," it said. "**Those idiots really didn't tell you anything while they were beating on you? And they call my brethren and I demons. Kit, you're father's the Yondaime Hokage. Your full name is Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki, and your bastard of a father sealed me inside of you when you were fresh out of your mama's womb.**" Naruto was shocked at what a day this turn out to be. He was saved form a drunk mob but one of the most powerful ninja in history, and said ninja decided to take him as a pupil, and now he just learned that the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed inside him since birth and that the 4th Hokage, the one responsible for why his life is an utter hellhole, is his father. All in the span of 2 hours! That is just as fast as how 4 high school students, a school nurse, a little girl and a dog, in an alternate universe, learned that their world has changed forever when a zombie outbreak hit every corner of the world!

(Meanwhile in said universe)

A boy, with somewhat spiky brown hair, sneezed. "Takashi, are you catching a cold?" asked 17 year old Miyamoto Rei, concerned for her best friend/love interest 17 year old Komuro Takashi as they fight for their lives in a world full of flesh-eating creatures they call "Them". "No I'm fine," Takashi replied. "I think someone was talking about us just now." "That seems to happen a lot around here," said 27 year old Marikawa Shizuka, a ditzy former high school physician. "Hey you three, hurry up, I don't want to get eaten!" yelled 16 year old Takagi Saya, self proclaimed genius. "And you Mr. Narrator, should go back to your Naruko/Ninja Gaki story or whatever and leaves us the hell alone, or else!" Ulp! Yes Ma'am! (How did she know I was there?)

(Back to the Narutoverse)

"But why did he seal you in me?" asked Naruto, tears coming down his eyes. "His own flesh and blood? Didn't he know how much I was going to suffer!" "**Whoa, kit, calm down**," said the Kyuubi. "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Naruto yelled. "BECAUSE OF THE BOTH OF YOU, I WAS FORCED TO SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID! FORCED TO ENDURE CRAP FROM THE DAMN VILLAGERS, THEY EVEN TOLD THEIR KIDS BULL ABOUT ME! I'VE BEEN SLAPPED, BEATENED, SPIT AT, RIDICULED, BEEN CALLED NAMES LIKE "DEMON"! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO BE TREATED LIKE A DOG WITH A TERRIBLE PLAGUE! HUH? DO YA!" The Kyuubi stared at the boy as he ranted about how terrible his life was and how he took it all with a stupid smile. As he finished, Kyuubi spoke. "**Kit, I'm sorry you feel that way. Honestly I do. But I want to tell you the truth of what happened. I really didn't want to attack this village**." That got Naruto's attention. "What?" he asked. Kyuubi sighed. "**I was forced**." "Forced? By who?" "**Do you know about Uchiha Madara**?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto shook his head. The Fox sighed again. "**Figures**," he said. "**Listen up, kit! History lesson! And you better stay awake this time! When the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan formed Konoha long ago, the only one who disagreed with joining forces with the clan was the leader, Uchiha Madara. He believed the Senjus would just use his clan as their slaves and the ones who would get their hands dirty, while the Senjus kept their hands clean. The Uchihas, tried of the fighting that claimed many of their own, refused to listen to him and kicked him out. Furious, he planned to get revenge on the village one day. And he actually tried to, by using his Sharingan eye to take me under his control and unleashed me on the village. And as for your father, he chose you because no one would ever give their kids to be a vessel to house the most powerful Biju on earth. But he did know what that would mean for you, and for that he is sorry. And as for not telling much people about you being his kid, is because of the fact that he has many enemies when he was alive**." "Oh," said Naruto, finally understanding. "**But this is not why I have called you here**," said The Nine Tails. "Then what is it that you called me for?" asked Naruto. "**I learned of your trip with Hayabusa Ryu. So I want to make a deal with you**." "What type of deal?" Naruto asked. "**Even if you train with him, there would be times when you would find yourself in a pinch. I bet a powerful ninja like Ryu finds himself in lots of situations. When you find yourself in a pinch, you can ask me to give you some of my power to help you out. How does that sound?**" "Sounds good but how can I know you're telling me the truth?" asked Naruto. "You kitsunes are known for your tricks." "**Oh I'm hurt, Naruto**," The Fox mockingly whined. "**But even though it's true, we keep our word. And I'm giving you my word, kit**." Naruto thought about it. The Fox was telling the truth about a kitsune's word being their bond. So he thought what the hell. "OK, Kyuubi," he said. "Let's be partners. But no trying to break our deal, you hear me?" "**I hear you, kit**," said Kyuubi. "**It shall be set in stone. Now I suggest that you go to bed, cause you have a big day tomorrow**." And with that, Naruto found himself back into the land of the conscious, still lying on his bed. He got up and looked at his clock. It was 11:02PM when he went to bed. It now said 11:03PM. Only a minute passed by. He wondered for a brief moment if this really happened. But then he dismissed it realizing that you can't dream all that in one minute. It's been one **HELL** of a day.

(Naruto's mind)

"**Good Luck Kit**," the Fox said. "**You're gonna need it**." It then chuckled. "**This is going to be great**."

(Meanwhile in a lair on the outskirts of Konoha)

The old bandaged man sat at his desk, plotting his next step. Konoha has just made a treaty with the legendary Dragon Clan. Now he must try to go ahead to the next step in securing his rightful place on the Hokage's seat, and bring forth his own way of making peace in the Shinobi world. "Enter," he said with a gravelly voice at the sound of someone knocking on his door. A hooded ROOT Foundation ninja entered. "Danzo-sama," said the ninja. "The Third has signed the treaty. It is now official, the legendary Dragon Clan are now allies of Konoha. However, the elders and Hayabusa Ryu do not trust you." Danzo smirked. "That's fine, but soon they will have no choice and will see that I was right in the long run. And now, we must get an alliance with the Mugen Tenshin clan and get the Fox Brat to trust us, and then I'll have all the pieces to rule this village with an iron fist, then get the entire ninja nations to obey me." "Ano, Danzo-sama," said the ROOT ninja. "I have information that the Sandaime has just gave Hayabusa permission to train Naruto as his pupil in a training trip for 3 years." "Really, now? Danzo asked. He chuckled. "Well that's just fine with me. If the boy gets trained by the legendary last Dragon ninja, then he will just serve as an exceptional ninja for my ROOT army. Keep watch and report to me of anything that's goes on around the village and also check each month for any records of the Fox Brat's training." "Hai, Danzo-sama." With that the ROOT nin vanished in a swirl of leaves. 'This is going to be very interesting,' Danzo thought.

(Time Skip - Early the Next Day at the village gates)

Naruto and Ryu met at the gates at the time scheduled. "Naruto-kun," Ryu said. "This is it. You will not see your home again for 3 years. Are you ready?" "Hai, Ryu sensei!" exclaimed Naruto. "I want to move forward on my journey! It won't be easy, but hey," Naruto smirked. "Who said life was easy?" "Good answer," Ryu said. "Now lets go!" And they set off on their journey.

(**And that's the chapter! This is longer than chapter 1! 5 pages! Next chapter will be 3 years after this one, but in later chapters, I will some flashbacks of Naruto's training with Ryu. And yes, Ryu will be staying in this. Wouldn't be a crossover without him. We will go through the canon with some changes. How did you like the Highschool of The Dead cameo? I watched the first 7 episodes yesterday. I just got into it since I'm a zombie fan. It's a great and funny series! Emphasis on funny. But I got a question: Doesn't Takashi in both the manga and anime looks a bit like Muto Kazuki from the Buso Renkin series? Every time I look at both of them, I see that Takashi could be Kazuki's long lost twin brother! Anyway review this chapter or Seto Kaiba will do you-know-what!**)

**Next Time: Naruto Returns! A Dragon's Power Erupts!**


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's Return

AN: *Ashoa looks in and pales at the sheer killing intent directed at him*

"Hey guys, how's it hanging?"

*Instantly ducks various weapons and what-not*

"OK, I deserved that. Sorry guys, I know it's been a LONG time but I was actually both busy AND lazy (yes there is such a thing) with few developments in my life. First, there's school which can take up most of a guy's time. Second, I got a job at a Target, my first job, which has me running ragged almost every day and it also sucks because seriously, all you customers or as work would have me call all of you, "guests", are fucking monsters! Well, most of you. **AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE GODDAMN REDCARDS!** But I digress. I also have a nephew to help take care of and I have to help him with his homework on top of my own. So yeah, a lot of my time has been taken up, but good news, I have NOT given up on this story and I've decided that every time I have free time, I'll devote it to making new chapters of Naruto of the Dragons. I also plan on making a KH/Bleach/Naruto crossover, but I kind of want to wait until Kingdom Hearts 3 to come out first so I can have a general idea on how to write the story as I want it to take place right after KH3D. I'm also think of either take out Bleach from the story or replace it with another series as Bleach has disappointed me throughout the years especially with the whole Fullbring arc *shudder* and while I think that some things in the Current Quincy Arc as I call it are not bad, some are just, wtf? But enough said, now on with the show!

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" –Speaking

'The future Hokage' – thoughts

"**Intimidation style: Batman Glare Jutsu**" – Jutsu (Yes I got that from a lemon I was reading cause I was bored one day, and NO I'm not putting it in the story!)

"**I am Kurama." – **Biju

Chapter 3 – Naruto Returns

It has been three years since Naruto left the village with Ryu Hayabusa, the legendary Super Ninja. All was quiet in Konoha since that day as no one suffered from Naruto's pranks and after one incident where idiot villagers tried to "burn the demon's house down" only for Sarutobi to come down and lay his pimp hand down upon them (literally his words) and remind them that they will have the entire Hayabusa AND Mugen Tenshin Clans to answer to as both clans have met the boy during his training and have taken a shine to him, including a certain purple-haired female Hajin Mon Sect master who calls him her little brother.

So yeah it was a normal day, but for Hiruzen, it was a special one as his surrogate grandson returns home after three years. He had kept letters from Ryu explaining how his progress was going and heard that he will be pleased with the results. But not all the letters where good news as Ryu had mentioned in a few that he had found out that some of the ROOT ANBU had followed them to try to get tabs on the boy's training, even as going far as to try to infiltrate the villages to get information. Unfortunately for them, the clans have showed that they didn't get their reputations for being extremely strong ninja clans for nothing and had captured them for interrogation, only for them to go nowhere as each one had a cursed seal on their tongue to prevent them from spilling secrets. While they didn't have much to prove they still knew Danzo had a hand in it, something Hiruzen also believed. As a result he watched Danzo like a hawk, which is ironic as Danzo was known as a warhawk.

Around the afternoon, two chunin by the names of Izumo and Kotetsu where sitting as guards at the main gate as punishment for an incident they caused.

"Man this sucks," complained Kotetsu. "Why are we doing this again?"

"You don't remember?!" yelled Izumo. "It was your idea to stick a tiger you captured from the Forest of Death and put it in Hiashi Hyuga's bedroom to see his reaction because you wanted to copy what you saw in 'The Hangover'! And they also blamed me because you dragged me into it when I kept saying it was a bad idea!"

"Oh yeah… Well worth it," replied Kotetsu.

"Yeah for you, asshole," sneered Izumo.

"You want to go!"

"Yes I do!"

"Ugh, a guy's been gone for three years and you two still get into trouble, Izumo-nii, Kotetsu-nii," said a voice. Both chunins forgot their fighting for a bit to look for who said that and saw two people looking at them with amusement in their eyes. One was a tall man wearing a black no-sleeve battle jumpsuit, with a sword strapped to his back and he was wearing a mask that covered his whole head except his eyes. The other one was a young boy with strikingly bright blue eyes and yellow hair with whisker marks on both cheeks. He was wearing an orange cloak with black flames on the bottom and under the cloak was a black muscle shirt with a picture of an orange fox design on it and with a chain mail shirt under it. He was wearing black pants with his kunai holster tied to his right leg, and a hip pouch strapped to his waist behind him holding his shuriken, more kunai, scrolls, explosive tags and other ninja tools. He was also wearing black sole-less sandals and he also had a sword strapped to his back. They recognized both of these men as Ryu and –

"Naruto!" both of them exclaimed. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, Ryu-sensei and I were just on our way to meet up with Hokage-Jiji and explain how my training went," explained a now twelve-year old Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sure," said Kotetsu. "Just go on ahead, we'll catch up later."

As Naruto and Ryu walked straight to the Hokage Mansion, Izumo looked at Kotetsu.

"You feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Kotetsu. "He feels like he's at least the same level Itachi Uchiha was when he was 13 and at that time, he was an ANBU captain. Whatever training he took, it must have been hell. If he goes on, he might just be as strong if not stronger than Lord Hokage."

(Marketplace)

Naruto and Ryu were walking through the marketplace on their way to report to Sarutobi about the training trip as Ryu was looking around at the villagers. Clearly three years being away have done nothing to ease the civilian villagers biased hatred for Naruto as he saw many of them instantly glaring at Naruto after recognizing him though the glares were short and they paled from seeing Ryu's own glare at them and they quickly turned their heads to avoid causing trouble.

"It seems nothing has really changed since we were gone," Ryu said to his apprentice.

"Meh, I'm not really surprised sensei," Naruto replied. "Idiots will stay idiots, but if they try anything, I'll show them that I'm not the same since three years ago, and that I will no longer be their punching bag."

Ryu smiled at this and said, "You've really shown remarkable progress from the training and you almost match me in skill. I am proud to have taught you."

"Geez, sensei," gushed Naruto. "Don't try to praise me so much. Anymore and I might have an ego and Kami knows we can't have that!"

Ryu set up a thinking pose and said, "True, having an ego is a bad thing as well as an overinflated one. It causes a ninja to think that he or she is Kami's gift to the world and that all ninja especially Kage-level ninja to be beneath them. But in the end it destroys them. I've seen many strong ninja lose themselves to such."

"Like Genshin?" asked Naruto.

"No, not Genshin," replied Ryu. "Genshin, while he was the lord of dark ninja and was very ruthless and caused many evil actions, was fighting for the same thing as I was, a cause bigger than himself and knew and respected the ways of the ninja. He would never let things like an ego rule him. He was my enemy and I was his, but we respected each other, so much so that it was his spirit that helped me awaken the Blade of the Archfiend with its soul so I can use it to battle the Goddess infused Canna ."

Naruto nodded his head as he heard of Ryu's story of the time he battled the LOA (Lords of Alchemy) while being cursed with an alchemic curse known as "The Grip of Murder". He compared it to being a Jinchuriki being forced to kill before eventually having its influence destroying him or her from the inside out causing death. They made it to the mansion, and walked up to the door. Ryu knocked two times and waited. Upon hearing an "Enter," he opened the door and there sitting behind the desk was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. The man looked like he always did, a grizzled face with a kind smile and eyes and wearing his white robes and Hokage hat.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, Ryu-kun, it has been far too long," said Hiruzen as he took a good look at them. "How have the years been treating you?"

" Hey, Jiji," said Naruto. "I've been fine, thank you."

"Hmm, I see that someone has taught you some respect," laughed Hiruzen. "But you don't have to do that, you're my surrogate grandson. Even my own real grandson doesn't have to do that."

At that Naruto stiffened, "No Jiji, I would rather show you some respect as I don't want HER to know if I treated you like I normally would."

"Who's her?" asked a confused Hiruzen.

"Ryu laughed at this. "He was talking about one of my other students, a Dragon Shrine Maiden, named Momiji," explained Ryu. "She views him as a younger brother, and as such decided to teach him manners as well as math and science. But she is also a bit strict…"

Naruto replied deadpanning, "If you call being set in the seiza position for three hours balancing wax candles on your body while the hot wax falls on your skin and all while you get whipped of moving even once 'a bit strict', I'll hate to see your idea of very strict."

Hiruzen sweat dropped at that and thought, 'What is this girl, a sadist?'

He then coughed, looked serious and said, "Putting that aside, Ryu, What did you teach Naruto and what level do you believe he is?"

Ryu looked at the Sandaime Hokage and said, "During our training, besides the teaching Momiji have given him, I went and checked which areas he need help in and deduced that while he had a huge chakra reserve, he had poor control and thus had him learn the tree walking and water walking exercises each day. It took him a while, but he managed to master it. After that, I taught him taijustu including the Izuna Drop, and some of the martial arts of some of my friends and rivals from the Dead or Alive Tournaments taught him some of their martial arts.."

"Can I have a few names of those people?" asked Hiruzen, impressed that Naruto learned the legendary Izuna Drop.

"Of course," replied Ryu.

"Hitomi who taught him karate, Jan Lee who taught him Jeet Kung Do; the same fighting style created by the late Bruce Lee (may he rest in peace), wrestling by a daughter and father duo named Tina and Bass Armstrong, Zack, a eccentric man who taught him Muay Thai and my friends Hayate, Kasumi, and Ayane taught him a few moves with myself, as long as they did it outside the lands of the Mugen Tenshin clan as you know while the clan no longer marked Kasumi as a missing-nin, she is still exiled."

"I've heard," Hiruzen sadly replied. He knew of the circumstances of Kasumi's current status which he viewed as unfair. While Kasumi did unlawfully leave the village, it was to avenge her brother who was left in a near-dead comatose state while facing his evil uncle Raidou who raped Kasumi and Hayate's mother, Ayame, who gave birth to Ayane and stole valuable items of the clan. He felt that the clan's decision was not only unfair that they turn their backs to her but that it was unnecessary, as she had taken out a very serious enemy despite her misgivings of shedding blood. While they no longer hunt her, exiling her was just as bad because she'll still be targeted by other ninja who would like to take advantage of the fact that the exiled princess of the Mugen Tenshin Clan was running around, free for the taking. The girl was better off being welcomed back in the village.

"As I was saying," said Ryu. "He can know take on A-Rank ninja with ease. After learn taijutsu and martial arts, I also made it a must to train him in genjutsu. His control with it was worse than his chakra control, so I made it so that the clan would practice with him on breaking them. They started with small D-Rank genjutsu and took it from there. Now he can break the strongest A-Rank genjutsu bordering on S-Rank."

Hiruzen was shocked at this. A-Rank genjutsu are tough to break out of let alone S-Rank. If Naruto keeps practicing, he may just be able to break even the strongest genjutsu with just a shrug.

"Now on to Ninjutsu," continued Ryu. "This one he excels the most in. We did the Chakra Affinity test. Using the special paper you sent me, we were able to determine that his Chakra Nature was actually three natures: Wind, Fire, and Lightning."

"THREE?!" gasped Hiruzen. Most ninja was were able to have at least two Chakra Natures, but three was very rare, and having four was virtually unheard of. All five was impossible unless you had the Rinnegan.

"You should have seen everyone's faces," said Naruto, smirking. "Momiji and Ayane looked like they were about to have heart attacks when they found out. I think they might have if I had all five."

"Naruto," scolded Ryu. "Don't try to give the Hokage a heart attack. Momiji will have your head."

Naruto paled. "….I'll be good."

Ryu continued, "After finding out his Natures, I taught him different techniques based on each of those styles. The Wind Nature was easy especially since I have that Nature myself. Momiji took care of the Fire Nature as she has some Fire techniques herself as well as some of her own Wind techniques. Not many of us know the Lightning Techniques, but he taught him some basic ones. Hopefully there's someone who can teach him for that one."

Hiruzen smiled. "I have just the person in mind," He said.

"I also taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu that I asked for, which he completed in hours," Ryu said. "After all was said and done, I can place his ninjutsu A bordering S-rank."

"Amazing," breathed Hiruzen. "He is that skilled in ninjutsu. You just might be a prodigy Naruto."

"It was nothing, Jiji," said Naruto, blushing.

"The last thing I trained him in was Kenjutsu," said Ryu. "I taught him the ways of the sword and how to use it properly. He learned how to apply his Chakra Nature to his sword and how to read his opponents. He has faced many of us including myself in spars and he has mastered it. He can actually almost make me work for a victory. His mastery is about A-Rank."

"Naruto you never ceased to amaze me," Hiruzen laughed." You learned many things in the three years you've been away and changed from a scrawny boy trying to survive into an experienced ninja."

"He has come a long way," Ryu said. "But the end results were worth it. I'll say that right now, he's a mid to high Jounin-level ninja right now."

"Excellent," praised Hiruzen." Right now, all he needs to do right now is to go down to the Academy and finish his final week at the Academy."

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto. "Why? I thought you can give me my headband right now."

"As much as I want to, I can't Naruto," sighed Hiruzen. "Because of the **COUNCIL**, more specifically the civilian council and my advisors. If they hear that I instantly made you, the village pariah, a ninja, especially a Jounin, they'll get mad and start complaining. Once I tell them that it's my decision and they can't make me budge, they'll try to force me to promote Sasuke Uchiha as well, and between you and me, I **HATE** that little shit-stain."

Naruto and Ryu's eyes widened. If the Professor himself, a known kind man, will say that he thinks a kid was a little shit-stain, then that kid **MUST **be bad. Naruto knew Sasuke Uchiha and thought he was nothing but an arrogant prick with many of the girls in the village wanting to get inside his pants. He gets special treatment because he was the last of his clan after his brother Itachi had went and killed them all except him. Itachi should have done the world a favor and take him out too, because he matched actually what Ryu said about ninjas with egos.

"Well, when you put it that way Jiji," said Naruto. "I'll go but if anyone tries to harass me, they're eating dirt."

"I don't blame you, Naruto," said Hiruzen. "In fact, toss them through a window if you have to. And I if they complain, tell them I said.." at this he whipped out some sunglasses and put them on. "Deal with it, bitch."

"….You are the best surrogate grandfather ever," Naruto said.

"Damn straight," replied Hiruzen. "Now get to class, it's about to start. I need to talk to Ryu-san for a moment. Here's a note to Iruka, telling him that I allow you to take the finals."

"Thanks Jiji!" said Naruto, as he ran out the door and towards the Academy.

"Now Ryu," started Hiruzen. What can you tell me about the ROOT ANBU you have found during Naruto's training period?

(time skip – 5 minutes later- the Academy)

Naruto walked towards the classroom he always went to before his training trip. There he knocked on the door and entered when he was told to. There he saw a face he missed for all these years. Iruka Umino, one of the very few who treated him like a person. Iruka is a man dressed in a blue jumpsuit wearing a flak jacket, sandals with a headband protector on his forehead, and a scar on his face on the bridge of his nose, a reminder of the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack on the village and of the death of his beloved parents. As Iruka saw Naruto, he smiled for it was a long time since he saw him. He knew about the training trip but the Hokage forbade him from telling everyone else especially his friend Mizuki, as Hiruzen knew of his kindness to Naruto and only trusted him, but Mizuki never seemed right to him. Iruka wanted to defend Mizuki, but he didn't want to argue with the Hokage as obviously he saw something that he didn't.

"Naruto!"exclaimed Iruka. "Welcome back." At his words all the students looked at the missing student who disappeared three years ago. Many girls saw his wardrobe and blushed at how handsome he looked including some of Sasuke's fangirls. Many of the male students took one look at him, and something within themselves said "**TOTAL BADASS! DO ****NOT**** FUCK WITH!**" With that they stayed weary of him. However one prick known as Sasuke took one look at thought, "What's with the sword? I feel alot of power within it. This dobe must have had a strong teacher. I must learn what he learned and take his sword from him so I can take revenge on Itachi and make this village mine!' Yeah keep dreaming, duck-butt.

"I have a note from Jiji that I can take the final test," said Naruto.

"Sure thing," said Iruka, as he took the note and read it. "Okay, you can sit next to Hinata over there at the left."

At that, one pink haired girl raised her hand and said, "Um, Iruka-sensei is that really okay. Naruto hasn't been here for three years. Can he really take the finals this week? No offense."

"Yes, Sakura," replied Iruka. "Naruto's education was taken care of by another person the past three years and passed certain requirements to allow him to take it. Now let's continue.

As Iruka continued with his lesson, Naruto sat down next to the Hinata in question. She was a pale blue-haired girl with short hair, a small cream-colored jacket, and navy blue pants. He recognized her as a girl he once met in a park and became friends with. For some reason, she'll always blush whenever he was around.

"Hey Hinata," said Naruto smiling. "Long time no see!"

"Na-na-Naruto," stuttered Hinata. "I-it's been a-a-awhile."

"I know, but it was worth it," stated Naruto. "I had a great teacher."

"W-who?" asked Hinata.

"Not now," Naruto said. "I'll tell you later, we are in class right now."

Class went on without a hitch though it was boring. It was a lecture about the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and his brother, Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage, who helped founded the village with one Madara Uchiha. But things picked up as Iruka got everyone together outside with Mizuki to test their might (Mortal Kombat reference ftw!). First they had the kunai throwing test, where some of the students were pretty bad with their throwing skills. When I mean bad, I meant as the AVGN would say: FUCKING HORRENDOUS! One student managed to fling a kunai not at the targets on the trees but threw it right through a window hitting one poor soul right on his ass. The fangirls were just as bad except for Sakura and her rival Ino. While it hit the targets, it was not dead center earning a 5/10. Hinata and the children of certain clan heads of Konoha got 7/10. Then it was Sasuke's turn. He threw his and got a 9/10. Now it was Naruto's turn. Ignoring Sasuke's smirk, he waited a bit before flinging his kunai. They hit dead center. At this, everyone was shocked especially Sasuke. Naruto looked at Iruka and answered his silent question.

"All I did was read the air currents, it wasn't that hard. I can also do it without having to read them." At that he threw more kunai without looking. They flew straight dead center and actually sliced through the kunai he threw earlier. This made everyone as pale as a ghost. The supposed dead last actually sliced through kunai with his own without looking! Sasuke was seething because someone was better than him! Iruka shake though his stupor and told everyone that they were going to do some spars. They place them in a circle saying whoever knocks out the other or pushes them out of the ring wins. Mizuki did the matchups. A clan head's child would spar with the civilian children on for the civilian ones to be utterly destroyed because seriously, do you think any of them will stand a chance? However when Mizuki saw that it was close to Naruto's turn he decided to pitch him against Sasuke, thinking that the demon brat can't possibly beat the shoe-in for Rookie-of-the-Year?

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha," he announced.

"Oh God," Naruto said under his breath. "Kami, what did I do to deserve this?"

(in Heaven)

"Nothing, Naruto-kun," whispered a female being known as Kami(WHOA, GOD'S A CHICK?!). "Some people are just morons. I gave them a brain, but they wasted them on crap."

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto and Sasuke turned to face each other.

"I have just one thing before to say I beat you down, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Oh, and just what is that you want to tell me, teme?" asked Naruto.

"Your sword and your teacher,' said Sasuke. " I want you to give them to me as I am your better."

"What? Hell no, Uchiha!" exclaimed Naruto. I worked my ass off to get my skills and I earned my sword! You can't have them!"

"Wrong answer…" said Sasuke as he went into his clan's taijutsu style. Naruto shifted into the style Hitomi taught him for karate, with his legs spread out and putting his arms out in front of him.

"Hajime!" yelled Iruka. Sasuke rushed at Naruto with his arm pulled back for a strike, but Naruto say it coming and waited at the last second. When Sasuke threw his punch, Naruto grabbed it, flipped him over his back and hit him right on the head when he fell on the ground. Sasuke shocked that the dead last just countered, flipped him over and managed to hit him, growled and flipped up and kicked at his leg. Naruto jumped back and aimed a kick at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it and tried to uppercut him, only for Naruto to move out of the way, grab his arm twist it behind him flip his leg causing him to fall face first on the ground, but he wasn't done yet. He then grabbed his head and hit him with his knee. Sasuke got really mad as that was twice he got countered and hit by this nobody while he didn't get hit even once yet! He rushed in with a series of jabs but Naruto dodged them all and once he saw an opening, he struck Sasuke on the face, then he kicked him a couple times in the stomach before kicking him right the face which cause him to fly right out of the ring. Everyone was shocked that Naruto just kicked Sasuke Uchiha right out of the ring, especially Hiruzen and Ryu who were just coming from the mansion after their talk.

"Was he just using karate just now?" asked Hiruzen.

"From Hitomi herself," answered Ryu with a smile.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki," said Iruka. However Sasuke couldn't believe that he had lost so he did what all sore losers did. He freaked.

"NO! I AM UCHIHA! AN ELITE! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME NOT EVEN SOME DROPOUT WHO'S BEEN GONE FOR THREE YEARS!" With that he unleashed some hand signs and summoned his chakra.

"**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!**" Sasuke fired a giant fireball at Naruto which engulfed him. Everyone gasped even his fangirls when this happened. Sasuke just killed a fellow student! Sasuke looked on with a manic smile, only for it to drop when a log had appeared to take the hit. Then all of a sudden, he felt a blade at his neck. He looked behind him to see Naruto glaring at him, his bright blue eyes turned icy, holding his sword. Everyone looked at his sword which was a daito, a Japanese long sword , that had a beautiful red blade with a pink tint and a black hilt, but that wasn't what they were looking at, they were looking at the chakra that enveloped the sword. It was a bright red chakra that gave off an ominous feeling that felt like it will kill them at any given second.

"Sasuke," began Naruto as his eyes turned red, terrifying the idiot. "That was a stupid thing you did. If I hadn't used **Substitution Jutsu**, and had just moved out of the way, you could have killed many students with that. Listen to me and listen well. If you ever trying doing such a thing again, I will deem you a threat to this village and I will kill you myself. UNDERSTAND?" At that Naruto pressed his blade a little deeper at the boy's neck, causing blood to flow. Sasuke, not trusting his voice, nodded.

"Good," Naruto said taking his sword off his neck and cancelled the charka before sheathing it. Iruka decided to end lessons for the day and told Hiruzen that he will find a suitable punishment for Sasuke, which the Hokage nodded to. Naruto decided to go on home for the day and told Ryu that they will meet up later and bid Hiruzen good day. As the two men were left alone, he asked Ryu what was on his mind.

"Ryu, was that the Nine-Tails chakra I just saw and felt?" asked Hiruzen. "It maybe 12 years since that day, but I'll never forget that terrible feeling."

Ryu sighed. "Yes, Lord Sarutobi, it was. Naruto has learned about Kurama long ago."

"Kurama?"

"Kurama is the real name of the Fox," said Ryu. "It was a name given to him by The Sage of Six Paths long ago."

"The Sage of Six Paths?!" said a shocked Hiruzen. "I thought he was a myth."

"No, Lord Hokage," replied Ryu. "The Sage existed long ago. Naruto met with him the same day we left and he and Naruto soon struck a friendship with each other, allowing Naruto to access his chakra. It was also he who made the sword Naruto now wields, calling it the Ryūketsu no Kitsune, or Bloody Fox. It contains his chakra."

"Wait, so if he made friends with the fox," said Hiruzen. "does that mean?"

"Yes, lord Hokage," said Ryu. "Naruto knows about his heritage to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. But he told me that he won't confront you about it now. He'll come to you when he feels that he's ready."

After that, Hiruzen Sarutobi started to realize that things are indeed changing for young Naruto. He smiled at that thought. With his new found gifts, Naruto may change the ninja world and possibly bring down it down to the path of true peace. Today, the future seemed bright.

(end)

**DAMN, I've been working my ass off this chapter. But yeah after three years, both Naruto and I are back in a way. Don't worry, while I might not update much, I will continue with this story and try my hardest to get new chapters for you guys. I've gotten a lot of support from all of you for chapter 3 and now it's finally here. I hope you like the chapter, I know most of it felt rushed, and that the beat down of Sasuke seemed small, but they were doing a spar. I can't do a huge brawl yet, but don't worry, the action will pick up. Some of the moves Naruto used where taken from Hitomi's move set for Dead or Alive Dimensions for the Nintendo 3DS, one of my favorite Nintendo system (btw, the 2DS is shit in my opinion) and I was trying to cut back with the jokes, but I failed. I will take some moves I see in video games in this story but don't expect Naruto to do a Shoryuken anytime soon. Though that does sound badass… Anyway, if anyone makes a picture of Naruto as he looks like in this story with the headband strapped to his right arm and his sword, the Ryūketsu no Kitsune in action and Ryu by his side just let me know, I'll be really happy if they do. I'll see you guys later! *Disappears in a pillar of fire* OH GOD, WHY DID I DO THAT, IT FUCKING BURNS!**

***Please review***

***Now Pokémon X and Y take me away! Also who's excited that Batman: Arkham Origins comes out tomorrow! Already preordered that huge box set!***


End file.
